The last love
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta yang datang terlambat hanya terkadang waktu yang tidak tepat. cast by TOPPDOGG content of NAKTOM (Shin yoonchul x Kim sanggyun)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The last love **

**cast : _-Kim sanggyun_**

**_ -Shin yoonchul_**

**_ -Park sehyuk_**

**_ -Kim byungjoo_**

**_ -Jeon hojoon_**

**_ -Kim taeyang_**

**_ -shin jiho _**

**_ a__nd other cast _**

Di sebuah sekolah di daerah Daegu. SMP N 1 Daegu, sekolah yg terkenal dgn siswa laki yg lebih banyak daripada siswa perempuan. Hiduplah 5 sekawan yaitu Sanggyun, Yoonchul, Sehyuk, Hojoon, dan Byungjoo. Mereka berlima selama tiga tahun berturut-turut selalu sekelas. Yoonchul adalah seorang kapten basket di sekolah tersebut, Sehyuk sangat popular karena dia adalah seorang ketua OSIS SMP N 1 Daegu. Byungjoo merupakan seorang Ulzzang sedangkan Hojoon adalah seorang kutu buku yg selalu mendapat juara kelas. Sanggyun hanyalah seorang murid biasa yg paling tidak popular dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Sanggyun POV

"Sanggyun! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal yg sama seperti ini?" ucap Ibu Kwon. Aku hanya menunduk merasa bersalah. Tidak ada kata-kata yg bisa aku ucapkan selain menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang sangat bodoh ini.

"Kau dihukum lari keliling lapangan selama sepuluh kali!" tambah Ibu Kwon lagi. Aku meneguk ludahku. 'sungguh sadis sekali guru matematika ini' pikirku. Aku mau mengelak tapi tidak mungkin karena sudah jelas kalau ini semua salahku. Aku pun keluar dari kelas tersebut dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Mempersiapkan tenaga/? Dan akhirnya berlari seorang diri.

1 putaran… 3 putaran… 6 putaran… brukk

Aku meringis kesakitan. Lutut kanan ku tergores dan kedua telapak tangan ku merah. Aku terjatuh, mungkin karena terlalu lelah berlari.

'bodoh! Sanggyun bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa menaruh buku PR ku!' umpat ku seraya memegang lututku yang sakit.

"gwaenchana?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Menatap sosok jangkung yang berdiri didepanku dengan tampang sok cool/?. Aku bengong/? Melamun lebih tepatnya. Namja itu berjongkok dihadapanku dan kemudian mengeluarkan handyplast dari saku celananya. Memasangnya ke lututku yang tergores tadi dengan hati-hati.

"go...gomawo..jiho-ya" ucapku sedikit gugup. astaga kenapa aku harus gugup. Aku pun berlari kembali untuk menyelesaikan hukuman ku. Aku melihat Jiho masih setia berdiri dipinggir lapangan dan sepertinya memperhatikanku. Haha, jangan menghayal Kim Sanggyun.

Sanggyun POV END

Dikelas, yoonchul memperhatikan Sanggyun yg berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Dia bahkan tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yg diberikan ibu Kwon. Yoonchul prihatin ketika melihat Sanggyun terjatuh dilapangan karena kelelahan. Ia hendak meminta ijin untuk turun dan segera membantunya. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan tetap duduk sambil melirik kearah lapangan.

"Jiho…" ucapnya pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan yg ada dilapangan. Ibu Kwon tidak sengaja mendengar suara Yoonchul. Wanita itu mendekati Yoonchul diam-diam, memperhatikan apa yg Yoonchul liat di lapangan.

"Keren ya? Mengelilingi lapangan…kau mau ikut menyusulnya?" ucap Ibu Kwon sinis. Yoonchul terkejut dengan kehadiran ibu Kwon yg tiba-tiba didepannya. Dia hanya tersenyum geje dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau.

"Kalau tidak mau, kerjakan soal yg ada dipapan tulis " suruh ibu Kwon. Yoonchul menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal itu.

-SKIP-

Sejak kejadian dilapangan itu hubungan sanggyun dan jho semakin dekat dia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama jiho. Sanggyun bersyukur bisa dekat dengan namja yang telah 3 tahun dia sukai ini. Siang itu mereka berdua sedang istirahat di kantin sekolah. Memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Sanggyun-ah" ucap Jiho membuka percakapan,

"Hm?" Sanggyun masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Begini..ngg..sepupu mu..Kim taeyang…apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Sanggyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jiho. Ia cepat-cepat meminum kotak susunya.

"Ah aku rasa belum, wae?" Tanya Sanggyun penasaran. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak lagi saat ini. Jiho tersenyum nakal/?

"Aku ingin mendekati sepupumu itu…kau bisa membantuku kan?" pinta Jiho. Sanggyun cengo/?

"Sanggyun-a kau kan sahabatku..ayolah," Jiho mengeluarkan muka sok imut nya. Dia berharap Sanggyun mengatakan 'ya, aku akan membantumu' atau apalah tapi nyatanya Sanggyun masih terdiam dengan lamunannya.

"ah..jiho-ya..aku kebelakang dulu ya, aku rasa aku sakit perut..sebentar," ucap Sanggyun dan segera pergi meninggalkan Jiho yg sekarang terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Sanggyun. Sanggyun berlari tanpa arah/? Dia berjalan keatap sekolah. Menangis. Rasanya seperti pisau yg langsung menusuk ke hatinya atau jantungnya entahlah dia tidak tahu pasti yang jelas rasa nya sakit, sangat sakit. Cinta pertamanya harus berakhir karena namja itu menyukai sepupunya sendiri Sanggyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Disisi lain, Yoonchul yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengikuti kemana Sanggyun pergi secara diam-diam datang keatap sekolah. Yonnchul mengunci pintu agar tidak didatangi oleh murid yg lain. Perlahan ia mendekati Sanggyun yg tengah menunduk menangis. Yoonchul segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Sanggyun yg kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yoonchul mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut namun Yoonchul lebih kuat menahannya. "gwenchanna sanggyun-ah ada aku" bisik Yoonchul.

3 hari setelah kejadian adu peluk tersebut/?

Pelajaran ibu Yoon selesai lebih cepat, semua murid segera membereskan barangnya dan berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. Sehyuk segera duduk dibangku sebelah Yoonchul yg kosong karena sangdo sedang keluar bersama Sangwon.

"Yoonchul-ah" panggil Sehyuk.

"Hm?" Yoonchul masih sibuk membereskan buku dan pensilnya yg berantakan dimana-mana.

"Aku mau curhat.." ucap Sehyuk. Yoonchul memperhatikan Sehyuk serius, jarang sekali seorang ketua kelas yg popular ini curhat padanya.

"Curhat apa?"

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan yeoja," mulai Sehyuk. Yoonchul mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, tpi dia berusaha untuk menepis semuanya.

"Sanggyun.." ucap Sehyuk pelan dan melirik kearah Sanggyun yg tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Yoonchul terkejut bukan main. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong.

"Kau mau tidak..membantuku mendapatkannya?" pinta Sehyuk. Dengan terpaksa Yoonchul mengiyakan permintaan Sehyuk karena ia adalah sahabatnya. Hingga singkat cerita akhirnya Sanggyun dan Sehyuk pun berpacaran dan Yoonchul masih tetap dengan perasaannya yg terpendam.

-SKIP-

Suatu ketika Sanggyun meminta yoonchul menemaninya ke toko kaset. Karena Sehyuk tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS nya untuk mempersiapkan acara kelulusan jadi sanggyun tidak mungkin mengajak pacarnya itu.

"Sanggyun-ah aku lapar," ucap Yoonchul sok manja/?

"Aish, yasudah ayo kita ke café sebelah sana," ucap Sanggyun seraya menunjuk tempat yg dituju. Mereka berdua pun kesana dan memesan beberapa camilan dan minuman. Yoonchul diam-diam memperhatikan Sanggyun dan tersenyum geje/?

"seandainya aku lebih duluan dari Sehyuk" gumam Yoonchul. Sanggyun mendengar hal itu dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia melihat Yoonchul bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa Sanggyun-ah," elak Yoonchul dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan makannya/?

Dirumah, Sanggyun terus-terusan memikirkan perkataan Yoonchul tadi. Bahkan ia mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Taeyang sepupunya tidak tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Sanggyun flashback, ia memikirkan semua kejadian yg ia lalui bersama Yoonchul.

'bahkan ketika aku sedih dia selalu datang tiba-tiba,' batinnya. Sanggyun berpikir bahwa dia lebih nyaman bersama Yoonchul daripada Sehyuk yg selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sanggyun pun berpikiran untuk memutuskan Sehyuk dan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Yoonchul ketika acara kelulusan.

Ujian nasional selama seminggu. Sanggyun pun memilih fokus dengan ujiannya dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehyuk.

"Selamat ya! Lagi-lagi kau juara kelas!" puji Byungjoo bangga. Hojoon tersipu malu dengan pujian temannya itu.

"Peringkat kedua dipegang oleh Sehyuk dan ketiga oleh Andy dari kelas 9-3," ucap Sanggyun yg tiba-tiba datang disusul dengan Sehyuk dan Yoonchul.

"Owah! Kita makan besar! Sehyuk dan Hojoon kalian berdua yg traktir ya!" ucap Byungjoo senang. Sanggyun memberikan selamat pada Hojoon begitu pula Sehyuk dan Yoonchul. Tanpa canggung Sehyuk dan Sanggyun tetap menjadi teman.

-Acara Kelulusan SMP N 1 Daegu-

"Okay ready?" Jiwon mengkoordinir semua acara. Semua sudah siap. Orang tua murid beserta muridnya pun sudah duduk dibangku yg disediakan. Kepala sekolah Cho, Sehyuk dan Soohyun sebagai Ketua OSIS yg baru pun sudah siap ditempat. Semua guru yg mengajar telah hadir ditempat. MC acara Hyunho dan Dongsung segera memasuki stage/?

"Selamat malam kepala sekolah ketua osis baru dan lama serta para undangan yg berbahagia," ucap Hyunho membuka acara.

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan acara kelulusan siswa-siswi kelas 9 SMP N 1 Daegu. Hyunho bacakan isi acaranya," ucap Dongsung.

"Baiklah Dongsung-ah, saya akan membacakan isi acaranya….."

Acara serah terima jabatan OSIS serta pemberian penghargaan bagi siswa berprestasi pun sudah selesai. Kini waktunya acara hiburan dengan penampilan dari band DNH, band kebanggaan SMP N 1 Daegu.

Sanggyun berpencar dengan orang tuanya. Ia hendak menemui teman-temannya terutama Yoonchul.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Sanggyun setengah teriak karena musik yg sangat keras. Yoonchul mengangguk dan mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu menuju taman sekolah yg tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoonchul penasaran.

"ngg..bisa kah kita mulai dari awal?" Tanya Sanggyun lirih. Yoonchul terdiam. Antara senang dan shock dengan apa yg ia dengar.

"Chagi.." tak lama mereka mendengar suara dari jauh. Sanggyun mencari-cari sumber suara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendapati seorang Kim Hansol yg tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Sanggyun mengerutkan dahinya.

'Apa yg dia lakukan disini?' batinnya. Hansol tiba-tiba memeluk Yoonchul yg masih terdiam dalam pikirannya/?

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencari mu dari tadi ternyata disini," ucapnya manja. Sanggyun yg melihat pemandangan dihadapannya seketika terdiam. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yg menusuk ke hatinya. Sakit. Tanpa meminta ijin, ia segera meninggalkan mereka yg terbengong dengan kelakuan Sanggyun.

-SKIP-

"Eomma! Aku mau sekolah di Gwangju saja boleh ya," rengek Sanggyun manja eommanya terpaksa setuju mengijinkan anak bersekolah disana toh disana juga ada orang tuanya jadi sanggyun bisa tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Gomawo eomma!" ucap Sanggyun senang. Ia segera bergegas membereskan barangnya. Ia sengaja melakukan ini agar jauh dari teman-temannya terutama Yoonchul. Ia tidak mau merasa sakit dan mengganggu hubungan Yoonchul dan Hansol.

"semua akan baik-baik saja sangyun-ah kau akan bertemu namja yang lebih baik di gwangju nanti" sanggyun bergumam menyemangati dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya

"jadi kau akan sekolah di gwangju sanggyun-ah" taeyang terlihat sedih. Sanggyun merangkul taeyang "aku akan pulang kalau sedang libur dan kita juga bisa telponan jangan sedih begitu.

"sanggyun jaga dirimu ya… selalu ngasi kabar awas saja kalau kau bohong -_- " ancam taeyang

"ne hyungie" sanggyun memamerkan senyum manisnya lalu memeluk hyung nya itu

_=== to be continued ===_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The last love (part 2) **

**cast : Shin yoonchul x Kim sanggyun **

** Jung hyuntae, Park sehyuk, Kim byungjoo **

**.**

.

.

.

Yoonchul berangkat pagi buta ke universitas Seoul untuk melakukan pendaftaran mahasiswa baru. Dengan motor nya ia berangkat seorang diri. Sesampainya disana ia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak seangkatannya yg datang dengan ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Melihat hal tersebut Yoonchul iri, jelas saja orang tuanya adalah businessman dan mereka berdua sangat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoonchul. Ia menepis semua rasa envy dan jealous nya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kantor rektorat di kampus tersebut.

'lama…' gerutu yoonchul. Ternyata sudah banyak yg mengantri sebelum ia datang. Yoonchul menghela nafas, ia harus sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk menyelesaikan pendaftaran. Karena udara di pagi hari pun ia sampai ketiduran menunggu.

"Hei jangan tidur," ucap salah seorang anak yg ada disebelahnya. Dia sama seperti Yoonchul tengah menunggu giliran untuk mendaftar. Yoonchul tersentak. Ia menunduk pada anak tersebut.

"Mian.." ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia memegangi matanya yg sedari tadi ingin terpejam.

'sial semalam aku tidur jam berapa' umpatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Barisan masih padat. Lama. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yg sepertinya ia kenal.

'tidak mungkin itu Sanggyun..pasti aku berhalusinasi' batinnya dan masih memperhatikan namja itu. Ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

Dirumah yoonchul masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Jelas-jelas ia melihat Sanggyun disitu. Tapi apa benar itu Sanggyun?' pikirannya bingung. Dia mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya tidak jelas.

"APA?! ALASAN APA LAGI YG HARUS AKU DENGAR HAH?!" Yoonchul mendengar suara teriakan yg tak asing baginya. Yoonchul menghela nafas.

'bertengkar saja terus..melelahkan' umpatnya. Ia lelah melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar terus menerus. Yoonchul segera bersiap, ia mengenakan jaket kulitnya dan segera keluar. Ia berjalan melewati kedua orang tuanya yg bertengkar. Dan liat saja mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan Yoonchul yg keluar seorang diri. Yoonchul segera menyalakan motornya dan melaju menuju café favoritnya.

=Di cafe=

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" ucap seorang namja dengan kaos putih dan jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya. Yoonchul meliriknya sekilas dan kembali memandangi coffee nya yg menguap.

"Yoonchul-ah? Kau tak apa?" Tanya namja itu meyakinkan. Ia segera duduk dihadapan Yoonchul yg terdiam membisu/?

"Kau tau..tadi aku seperti melihat Sanggyun," mulainya, namun matanya tetap memandangi benda mati tersebut.

"Sanggyun? Dimana?" Tanya namja itu. Yoonchul menghela nafas ia mencoba mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yg ia lalui hari ini.

"Di Universitas Seoul…dia sama seperti dulu, masih Sanggyun yg dulu..yg kita kenal di SMP 1 Daegu," ujar Yoonchul seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat masa-masanya dulu dimana mereka bersama. Yoonchul, Sanggyun, Sehyuk, Byungjoo, dan Hojoon.

"Kau yakin itu dia? Bukan cloningannya kan?" canda namja itu. Yoonchul menatap mata namja itu dalam.

"hm? Wae?"

"nope, sehyuk-ah…kau tidak merindukan Sanggyun?" kini Yoonchul yg bertanya. Ia melihat namja yg bernama Sehyuk itu terdiam.

"ya..aku merindukan Sanggyun..tpi ingat aku merindukannya sebagai teman," ujar Sehyuk. Yoonchul mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak..aku merindukan Sanggyun, kau, Byungjoo dan juga Hojoon," ucap Sehyuk, kini ia yg mengenang kejadian masa lalu mereka.

"ah kau tidak ada rencana untuk masuk ke Universitas seoul? Aku dengar Byungjoo disitu juga," tawar Yoonchul. Ia bermaksud untuk menyatukan teman-teman lamanya kembali.

"ngg tidak..aku tetap disini saja, lagipula orang tua ku tidak mengijinkan ku untuk melanjutkan sekolah yg jauh maklum aku ini anak kesayangan " canda Sehyuk mereka tertawa.

"bagaimana dengan hojoon? apa dia berhasil mendapat beasiswa?" tanya nakta lagi

"tentu saja berhasil kau tau betapa jenius nya hojoon dia menerima beasiswa dari oxford dia akan ke inggris bulan depan" sehyuk bicara seolah-olah dialah hojoon

"wahhh... daebak" yoonchul terkagum-kagum dengan cerita sehyuk

"Kau! Belajar lah yg rajin! Jika bertemu dengan Sanggyun tolong titipkan salam ku padanya. Aku harap kita berlima bisa berkumpul kembali," ucap Sehyuk. Yoonchul mengangguk mengerti dan segera merangkul temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ujian masuk Universitas Seoul telah tiba waktunya. Yoonchul berangkat seorang diri tentunya di pagi buta karena ia berada di Daegu. Mengendarai motornya dengan kencang menuju kampus barunya. Dan harapannya di pagi itu bertemu dengan Sanggyun.

Yoonchul segera memakirkan motornya dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan yg sudah ditentukan. Diluar pagar ia melihat banyak sekali orang tua yg datang menyemangati anaknya, Yoonchul hanya menghela nafas.

"Hai!" tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah yg tidak asing. Brukk

"ah kau!" Byungjoo yg tiba-tiba datang itu merangkul temannya dengan kasar hingga ia terjatuh/?

"Maaf haha bagaimana? Kau sudah siap test?" Tanya Byungjoo basabasi.

"Diam kau," jawab Yoonchul dan segera melesat pergi menuju ruangannya. Byungjoo yg melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan sesekali mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga menyusul Yoonchul menuju ruangan test nya namun berbeda dengan ruangan test Yoonchul.

Di ruang test. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam dan goresan pensil di mengerjakan test nya dengan sembarangan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk masuk ke universitas itu. Yoonchul menghela nafas, ia berhenti di satu soal yg ia anggap susah. Matanya berputar. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku yg jaraknya 2 bangku dari tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan dgn seksama org yg tengah duduk dibangku tersebut. Orang yg sama yg ia temui ketika mendaftar di Universitas tersebut kemarin.

'Sanggyun..' batinnya. Moodnya pun kembali naik. Ia segera menyelesaikan test nya dan keluar ruangan untuk menunggu Sanggyun.

"Baik waktu habis silakan dikumpulkan," ucap pengawas. Yoonchul yg sudah selesai lebih dulu sudah menunggu diluar ruangan. Ia berharap rencananya berhasil. Ia hendak menahan Sanggyun dan segera mendekatinya lagi.

Sanggyun membereskan barangnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa perasaan apa-apa ia keluar ruangan dengan tenang dan tetap dengan wajah juteknya.

"Sanggyun-ah.." suara yang tidak asing itu membuat sanggyun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati yooncul sedang berada di depannya. Sanggyun membesarkan matanya kaget namun segera pergi menghindari yoonchul . yoonchul tak mau kalah/? Segera mengejar sanggyun

"sial kenapa bisa ada dia disini" sanggyun merutuk menyalahkan keadaan yang mempertemukan nya kembali dengan yoonchul. Sejak kejadian 3 tahun lalu sanggyun benar-benar tidak ingin menemui namja itu lagi entahlah hatinya masih saja sakit

"Sanggyun-ah! Berhenti!" teriak Yoonchul yg masih mengejar Sanggyun hingga ke taman kampus tersebut. Dengan gesit Yoonchul menarik lengan Sanggyun dan memeluknya. Sanggyul berontak namun yoonchul tentu saja lebih kuat.

"WAE?!" teriak Sanggyun dengan suara sedikit serak menahan tangis

"sanggyun-ah beri aku waktu... aku mau menjelaskan semuanya," Yoonchul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sanggyun lirih.

"Menjelaskan apa lagi?" Tanya Sanggyun ketus . Ia tidak mau menatap yoonchul sedikit pun wajah juteknya pun dengan jelas memperlihatkan kesedihan

"Semuanya…" Yoonchul menghela nafas sejenak. Kini Sanggyun mau menatapnya seolah-olah berkata 'jelaskan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan'

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama..aku menahan perasaanku karena aku takut kau tidak memiliki perasaan yg sama dengan ku..lagi pula aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita," Sanggyun yg mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam bingung.

"Aku sakit ketika melihatmu bersama Jiho dan Sehyuk..bahkan melihatmu menangis.." suara Yoonchul lirih. Ia mencoba mengingat semua kejadiannya 3 tahun yg lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hansol?" Sanggyun bertanya to the point pada Yoonchul.

"Hansol?" Yoonchul tertawa pelan.

"Aku berpacaran dengannya hanya 2 hari. Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku di acara kelulusan..aku memutuskannya," jawab Yoonchul.

"Wae?" Sanggyun bingung dengan jawaban Yoonchul yg menurutnya aneh.

"Aku berpacaran dengannya karena aku lelah menunggu mu putus dengan Sehyuk waktu itu haha" Yoonchul tertawa geje/?

"aku juga mencari mu untuk menjelaskan semua ini tapi kau selalu saja menghindari kau bahkan pergi sekolah jauh ke gwangju" tambah yoonchul lagi memojokkan sanggyun

"Lalu?" Sanggyun masih bingung dengan tingkah Yoonchul yg absurd/?

"Lalu... Kim sanggyun-ssi mau kah kau memulai lagi dari awal..denganku?" Tanya Yoonchul. Dada Sanggyun berdebar hebat/? Begitupulah dengan Yoonchul. Namun Sanggyun ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Bisa beri aku waktu? Sampai pengumuman mahasiswa baru?" Tanya Sanggyun pada Yoonchul. Perasaan yoonchul sudah tidak enak lagi, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat seperti guardian untuk Sanggyun/?

"Baiklah…3 hari lagi kan? Hari sabtu disini, jgn lupa!" ucap Yoonchul seraya mengacak rambut Sanggyun yg semakin panjang. Yah 3 tahun berlalu, rambut Sanggyun yg dulunya sering dicibir anak SMP 1 Daegu kini semakin panjang saja. Bahkan tinggi badan mereka tidak beda jauh dengan 3 tahun yg lalu, Yoonchul tetap lebih tinggi daripada Sanggyun..

.

.

.

.

.

Di Apartemen milik Sanggyun. Ia mondar-mandir memikirkan semuanya. Hasil testnya serta ucapan Yoonchul tadi siang. Jika ia menerimanya bagaimana nasib Hyuntae pacarnya saat berada di gwangju. Sanggyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia bingung. hyuntae atau yoonchul.

"Arrgghh! Sial!" umpat Sanggyun sekeras-kerasnya.

Drriingg.. ponsel Sanggyun bergetar. Ia melirik sejenak. 'pesan dari Hyuntae, kebetulan sekali' batinnya.

**From : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Bagaimana testmu? Aku merindukanmu_**

Sanggyun mengetik pesan dan segera mengirimnya.

**To : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Sudah.. aku juga merindukanmu.._**

**_ada yg mau aku bicarakan denganmu.._**

Sanggyun menunggu balasan dari kekasihnya itu.

**From : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Pintar haha jgn lupa makan chagi.._**

**_mau bicara apa? Mau ku telpon?_**

Sanggyun berfikir sejenak sebelum membalasnya. Semoga pilihannya ini adalah yg terbaik.

**To : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Iya..kau juga.. ah aku mau kita selesai_**

Sanggyun harap harap cemas dengan kata2nya tadi.

**From : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Maksudmu? Kau mau kita putus? Wae? Apa aku kurang?_**

'ah sepertinya dia kesal' batin Sanggyun.

**To : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Tidak..tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan kembali ke gwangju jadi kupikir percuma saja kita meneruskannya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya..semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yg lebih baik dariku _**

'ah Sanggyun bodoh' umpatnya. Ia mengigiti kuku-kuku jarinya, berharap agar apa yg sudah ia rencanakan berhasil. Drriingg… ia membuka pesan.

**From : Hyuntae (xx23-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Hm…baiklah jika mau mu seperti itu..maaf belum bisa jadi apa yg kau mau, baik2 disana. Jangan lupakan aku okay ;)_**

Sanggyun tak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat. Hyuntae menyetujuinya! Sanggyun loncat-loncat geje karena senang/?

'haha akhirnya..Yoonchul-ah I'm coming' batin Sanggyun. Ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan apa yg akan terjadi jika ia dan Yoonchul benar-benar berpacaran.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu, pengumuman hasil test masuk mahasiswa baru Universitas Seoul sudah keluar. Tentu saja nama Kim Sanggyun dan Shin Yoonchul masuk karena mereka berdua mendapatkan beasiswa sebelumnya.

"Kim byungjoo," Yoonchul memanggil Byungjoo yg masih fokus mencari namanya diantara para anak-anak yg berdesakan disitu.

"AH! AKU MASUK! THANKS GOD!" ucap Byungjoo senang. Yoonchul yg melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat ya," ucap Yoonchul. Byungjoo meliriknya sinis dan membuat Yoonchul bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Haha! Kau juga ya! Nanti malam ada acara? Sehyuk dan Hojoon datang kesini. Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam bersama," ucap Byungjoo bercanda. Yoonchul berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf mungkin aku terlambat, beri tau aku dimana tempatnya nanti aku akan menyusul..ah aku ada urusan sebentar kau duluan saja sampai jumpa!" ucap Yoonchul dan segera bergegas kearah taman kemarin tempat ia bertemu dengan Sanggyun.

Yoonchul menarik nafas berat. Ia lelah. Mengelap keringatnya yg mengucur di dahinya yg lebar/? dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yg ia tunggu.

'kemana dia?' Yoonchul cemas. Ia tetap mencari Sanggyun di seluruh taman namun hasilnya nihil. Ia segera duduk dibangku taman yg kosong. Menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung..maaf aku terlambat," Sanggyun datang dengan wajah yg cerah/? Yoonchul yg melihat itu bingung. Ia tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Sanggyun bingung.

"Kau..tumben sekali," Yoonchul masih tertawa. Sanggyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan..maaf," Yoonchul menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Sanggyun yg masih terbengong/?

"bagaimana?" lanjut Yoonchul.

"Apanya?" Sanggyun balik bertanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Yoonchul gemas dengan kelakuan namja yg di sukainya ini. Ia mengecup bibir Sanggyun cepat sehingga membuat wajah Sanggyun memerah.

"YA!" Sanggyun tersentak kaget, ia memukul punggung Yoonchul dan Yoonchul hanya tertawa bahagia. Sanggyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan sebentar. Drrtt.. ponsel Yoonchul bergetar.

**From : Gyun (xx2****2****-****4****xxx-xxxx)**

**_I wanna be yours. I want to spend all my time with you?_**

Yoonchul tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Tanpa basa basi ia segera memeluk Sanggyun.

"Ya! Wae?" Sanggyun berusaha mengelak. Tapi tetap saja, tenaganya kalah dari Yoonchul -_-

"Mine~" goda Yoonchul pada Sanggyun. Namja berambut panjang itu tetap memasang wajah juteknya.

Yoochul mengecup pipi sanggyun sekilas sehingga wajah sanggyun semakin memerah "YA! Shin yoochul byuntae" rungut sanggyun. Yoonchul ketawa bahagia akhirnya kim sanggyun yang cantik ini menjadi pacarnya.

Nanti malam ada acara? Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam," ucap Yoonchul.

"kau bermaksud mengajakku kencan shin yooncul-ssi" goda sanggyun

Yoonchul semakin gemas dan mengacak rambut sanggyun "iya aku mengajak kencan pacarku kau tidak keberatan kan Kim sanggyun-ssi" sanggyun tertawa bahagia wajah juteknya sudah berganti dengan senyum manis.

.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
